


Bad Luck Turned Good

by littlekittenaqua



Category: Persona Series
Genre: Asking Out, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittenaqua/pseuds/littlekittenaqua
Summary: Gift fic for a wonderful person on a server I'm in!





	Bad Luck Turned Good

**Author's Note:**

> Turning bitterness into joy this holiday season!!

How did things get like this?

 

Hitomi looked in her bag sadly, sighing as she confirmed it, she didn’t have her phone or the files she had needed to finish before returning to work the next day. Really, it was bad enough that she’d forgotten a few things while working earlier that day and gotten a stern talking to by her boss, but now she couldn’t even call anybody and ask if they could get her files. Really, this day had just gotten worse and worse, and now it looked like that was going to bleed into tomorrow, since she would have to get to work early to get the files finished, or risk getting yelled again.

 

Sinking down against her front door, Hitomi sat against her indoor mat, burying her head in her arms, which she folded over her knees. She knew that wallowing in her bad luck wouldn’t do her any good, but she needed to at least work through the emotions and acknowledge them or they’d just grow inside of her. 

 

Hitomi was startled out of her ruminating by a few quick knocks against her door. Who could it be this time of night? Forcing herself to stand up, she looked out the peep hole and paused. Why was Adachi here? It was late, shouldn’t he be home, eating dinner and getting ready to go to bed?

 

“Hitomi? Are you home? Um, do I have the right address?” Adachi’s voice floated through the door, and Hitomi couldn’t help but smile, opening the door slightly and sticking her head out. “Ah! Hitomi! I do have the right house.”

 

“What are you doing out so late, Adachi?” Hitomi asked, blinking in shock when she saw what Adachi was holding. “Is that… my cell phone and the files I needed to do tonight?” Had Adachi really saved her? Mouth open in shock, she looked between Adachi’s face and the items in his hands.

 

“Ah, yeah I saw these sitting on your desk after you left and I assumed you had forgotten them. I uh, hope it’s okay that I looked up your address and came by to deliver them so late at night, I thought you probably would want them before morning.” Adachi laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

 

“Ah, Adachi, thank you!” Hitomi exclaimed, rushing forward and hugging Adachi tightly. That seemed to shock Adachi, as he froze in her arms, though they slowly wrapped around her as well as he gave her a soft squeeze.

 

“Ah, yeah, it’s uh, no problem,” Adachi mumbled, drawing out of the hug reluctantly and giving Hitomi her items. “I’ll uh, see you at work tomorrow, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, definitely,” Hitomi replied, holding her returned items to her chest as she smiled at Adachi.

 

“Then um, after work, would you like to go get some coffee or something?” Adachi asked, not meeting Hitomi’s eyes.

 

Hitomi felt her heart skip a beat. Was he… asking her out on a date? She blinked a few times, feeling her cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

 

“O-oh!” She gasped, “Um, y-yeah! I’d like that… very much.”

 

Adachi’s face lit up, and he finally met Hitomi’s eyes once more. “Great! It’s a date. I’ll… see you at work. Have a good night!” With that, he left, though Hitomi caught a glimpse of red on his cheeks.

 

Going back inside her apartment, she slid to sit down on her entry mat once more. A date with Adachi. Maybe today wasn’t so bad after all!

**Author's Note:**

> For more info on my writing and requesting things check out my tumblr and twitter!


End file.
